Espresso
by Nyago
Summary: AU: Edward wonders why he decides to listen to his brother at all this time around. Nothing good came out when his brother pointed out his flaw for loving just simple black coffee. EdWin. -Complete-


Wait..what? I had this idea while going to star bucks. (I'm a coffee lover true and true XD)

AU FMA. Don't ask. I wanted to play with Ed and Winry characters a bit, but I promise to put them back where they belong once I'm finished.

Disclaimer: Um…If you are reading this instead of looking at Manga scans, don't you think by now I don't own it?

"**Espresso"**

**By: Nyago**

* * *

Edward wonders why he decides to listen to his brother at all this time around. Nothing good came out when his brother pointed out his flaw for loving just simple black coffee; no sugar, and no cream.

'_Brother, there are all types of flavors of coffee out there! You have to at least give it a shot to different ones, not the same thing over and over again. It's not good for you to take it so bitter you know…'_ Edward grumped under his breath. He supposes choosing one wouldn't be hard…

But why such a simple object held so much significance?

Edward blinked at the menu, trying to decipher all the different kinds of coffee. Why couldn't he just go home, make his own black and bitter coffee and call it a day?

"Hello and welcome to Hana! Can I take your order, sir?"

He gritted his teeth; what in the world was the difference between latte and mocha?

"Hello and welcome to Hana! Can I take your order, m'am?"

And why the heck were there so many flavors to choose from for a single cup of coffee?

"Hello and welcome to Hana! Can I take your order, sir?"

Why was this so complicated?!

"Sir?"

Edward pulled himself from his thoughts and focused on the person in front of him. He supposes she was a pretty little thing. Long blonde hair, big round blue eyes (which suddenly reminded him of the ocean) far too pale for her completion but he suppose if she was any darker, her eyes wouldn't stand out as much. Still…she wasn't chubby or incredibly skinny…she was about average. For once, not as tall as some girls he meant before… (Noah's Sisters, his own bother and father, that bastard Roy…and his girlfriend)

Silencing the gasp that threatened to escape, the young woman behind the counter prompted, "Sir?"

"...I'm not sure, actually..."

"Ah, first time here, are we?"

Edward stole a glance at the name tag; it read 'Rockbell, Winry'. He nodded. "I had coffee before…just I'm here on a recommendation of my dear brother saying I should change taste buds or something…"

'Winry' laughed. "In that case, I'll help you out in a sec; I have my break in a few minutes... Would you like to sit at one of the booths and I'll come over to help you out with your choice?"

"Oh, I don't want you in any trouble with your superiors for missing a few!"

"You won't be, it's our job to help anyway," 'Winry' smiled warmly, easily. "Make yourself at home; I'll be with you in a moment."

Edward sighed and walked over to one of the many little booths that were surprisingly empty for a Monday morning as his eyes looked back at the pretty blonde, "Hello and welcome to Hana! Can I take your order, m'am?" But this time he thought the repetitiveness wasn't so bad after all.

He propped his chin up with his hand, staring out the window; the leaves were swirling outside, and he could hear the voices of people outside as they barely took notice of the changes around them. Wasn't it this time of the year his mother loved the most? The way Leaf's begin to change colors, to a beautiful sunset type. (Whom she always considers the sunset to be romantic time of the day) And how the holidays came closer, so her son's would return back home for just a short while from their busy lives?

"Ah, there you are," a voice piped up suddenly, jolting Edward's attention back to the present. "Here's a menu for you," she slid in the seat opposite of him.

"...Winry, was it?"

"Yep," she smiled shyly. "So what's this about trying different type of coffee? Surely your brother must have recommended some?"

Edward lips tugged a bit upwards, "Actually, he didn't give me anything to try. He just said, 'I should go out and try other types' since all I ever have is black coffee, no sugar or cream." At this, Winry face made a sour look.

"Just black?"

"Yeah…I don't see the point in adding so much stuff to coffee to make it taste different. Then wouldn't be coffee at all now would it?" Edward pointed out.

Winry eyebrows rose a bit, "I suppose if you see it that way then yes, adding too much could ruined the taste of original coffee but...doesn't always have to be that way." She added, "For example…" As Winry reached over for the menu and flipped it open to the first page for him. "There's brewed coffee, which is just plain roast, with milk and sugar if you want. Nothing too fancy chancy about brewed coffee." Her attention shifted to the opposite page. "If you want to look at it differently, our coffee's divided into regions, as in where our coffee beans come from. They're from all around the world, and each flavor is unique to their respective continent."

"Don't be confused with the complexity of their names; we just name them like that to appeal to customers." Winry laughed. "There are other types where we understand even if you don't indicate what roast you want." She flipped to another page, index finger sliding down a list. "Latte, mocha, cappuccino, espresso, double espresso..."

"You know, I was wondering about the difference between latte and mocha earlier when I was in line."

"I'm not surprised, they're all quite similar. They're both espressos, but that's about all they have in common. Lattes have hot milk and on top of it, there's froth – some people take extreme care in putting a design in the foam. As for mocha, it's served with hot chocolate and steamed milk. There's usually no fancy stuff on that."

"I have a confession; I'm not a fan of milk. Taste…odd." Ed turns his face a bit to the opposite direction.

"That's fine, doesn't have to add Milk to make it taste better. If anything, I say just plain sugar and a few different styles of mixers; such as type of sugar and cream should make it taste just the same" Winry smile as Ed turn to face her.

"Hmm," Edward pondered, leaning in closer to the menu. "I suppose I could try Latte just this time around…just no milk please." he finalized, looking up to see Winry eyes light up.

"Right! Your order will be ready in a few minutes!"

He smiled. With Winry, he supposes everything came naturally; the sincere eagerness and interest the young woman held for her job amused him. At least she was honest with him, something others wouldn't be so kindly to do. Just offer to sell him anything as long as it got him out of their hair.

"Here you go!"

Edward fished in his pocket for money, but Winry waved him off. "Don't worry about it, it's on me!"

"But—!"

"Just take it," Winry smile, placing the cup in his hands, carefully insulated and protecting the new owner's hands from being scorched. Their fingers brushed lightly against each other, and that slight contact left Edward a little more wide-eyed than he should be. Winry gave Edward a quick wink, cheeks lightly colored, and hurried back to her post, her break having just ended.

Pleasantly flushed and hands clutching the steaming cup with both hands, Edward walked out of the store and decided to visit every day possible. If having coffee taste a little different every day, and seeing a cute smile from a pretty face to greet him, he decides it was worth changing his coffee. After all, it was Al idea to give different types….

'_Maybe I should send him a gift…Nah.' _

**-End-**

Totally OOC, but you know what? It's an AU, so anything goes. XD Review? Pretty Please?


End file.
